


Unilateral

by Kurose_Kurosaki



Category: Bleach
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Platonic Kissing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurose_Kurosaki/pseuds/Kurose_Kurosaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo tenía una forma bastante peculiar de ser y así, él, Mizuiro, se sentía más que a gusto. </p><p>Parte del reto en 10 pairings en livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unilateral

Siempre en las mañanas era lo mismo, iba por él hasta su casa, lo esperaba fuera (ocasionalmente pasaba a la estancia), y una vez que terminaba de alistarse, iban juntos a la escuela, aunque la casa de Kurosaki Ichigo no le quedara muy bien de paso, le mentía diciéndole a él lo contrario; y es que no lo podía evitar, Ichigo tenía una forma bastante peculiar de ser y así, él, Mizuiro, se sentía más que a gusto. Lo había aceptado hace tiempo; estaba enamorado de Kurosaki Ichigo. Tal vez Keigo era el único que lo sabía, no esperaba que Ichigo se hubiese dado cuenta, dado lo perspicaz que el chico naranja era y no esperaba que lo hiciera, era mejor así, es decir ¿para qué complicar la relación de amistad que llevaban con una confesión de ese tipo? Estaba bien amarlo así de lejos, aunque Keigo le dijera lo contrario, aunque hubiese otros tras de Kurosaki hijo, aunque pudiera obtener una respuesta afirmativa, Mizuiro quería que todo siguiera como estaba, no le apetecía que (llegado el caso) en algún momento pudiera perder a su preciado amigo.

Lo mejor para Mizuiro, vino un día en que, al parecer, Ichigo estaba cansado, lo bastante como para quedarse dormido en los jardines de la escuela durante el receso, el menor había ido a buscarlo y cuando llego, lo observo dormir tan tranquilamente que no pudo evitarlo. Se acercó con lentitud (no hubiera sido bueno que se despertara ¿verdad?), aspiró una dulce fragancia (probablemente proveniente de Ichigo) y planto un suave beso en los labios de su amigo. Este se removió un poco, pero no despertó.

-Oye, Ichigo –escucho que lo llamaban.   
-¿Mhm? – Abrió los ojos con pereza y vio a su compañero de pie frente a él - ¿Qué pasa, Mizuiro?  
-Nada, solo que las clases ya van a empezar y no creo que quieras que te castiguen ¿verdad?  
-Eh… no. –aún se sentía adormilado y observó como Mizuiro le extendía la mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse. Kurosaki miró con detenimiento a su amigo, sí, no podía negarlo, Mizuiro era demasiado lindo, tal vez , si se animaba, algún día le pediría una cita, claro, si es que su compañero dejaba de salir con cuanta mujer se le pusiera enfrente. El naranja sonrió.  
-¿Sucede algo Ichigo? –inquirió Mizuiro.  
-No, nada, solo estaba divagando.

Y ambos partieron rumbo al salón de clases.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Otro pequeño escrito, al parecer es donde esta mi zona de confort... si, tengo que hacer algo al respecto.


End file.
